adventues of baby and otis
by KahnShao
Summary: baby and otis have an adventure dediated to rapewhistle


**The Adentures of Otis and Baby**

Two hooded figures entered the darkened room. The light available was barely enough to see by and get the necessary work done, but it was tolorable. There were about 12 others inside the small room all seated upon benches. They too, wore the mandatory hoods. The two figures sat next to each other talking quietly amongst themselves. "why do we gotta wear these stupid hoods?" Baby asked for the umpteenth time within a 5 minute span. Otis sighed. "I aready told you shitface, we can't take these things off until he tells us to." He didn't like wearing these hoods either, but it was a requirement. It wasn't long before a tall middle aged man came to the podium and introduced himself to his congregation. He had tied up, a sacrifice. The person was drugged, but not so to as not know what was going on.

"Welcome children. I welcome you to our cult. We have a tithe to pay today and as usual I will select amongst you, two. Two who will set this soul free. We are but a small army now, but soon we will be many. And we will crush those who oppose us. Only those who support our cause will be spared in The New World. I shall lead us to victory my children."

The "priest" (if you could call him that) was known as Dr. Satan. He was the one that created this cult of worshippers for the sole purpose of creating a new race of mankind. One free of disease, free will, and loyal to him and his cult alone. Those who disbelieved, or didn't have vision were put to death. Dr. Satan called the two candidates to do the sacrifice. Otis Driftwood and Baby. Both of them went up grinning. They were given sacrificial knives and a chalice. Baby made the first cut. The sacrifice howled in pain and fear as she pulled back the first layer of skin staring with childlike amazement and the muscles, bone, and organs beneath. Otis just rolled his eyes and slit the throat ending the sacrifice's annoying screams.

The blood poured onto the ground and Baby, being Baby caught some of the liquid in the cup. She brought the cup to her lips and took a drink. She offered some of it to Otis, and while Otis had tasted blood before, he felt his stomach knot up at actually drinking the stuff. The only reason he tasted blood, was because some of the previous victims he and Baby killed had spurted the stuff into his laughing mouth when he had slit a vein. Otherwise he was not one to actively drink blood. But Baby did look damn good with the blood running down her chin onto her breasts as she swallowed the coppery liquid. She seemed to enjoy it.

Dr. Satan seemed surprised but not shocked by the ordeal. So far, she was one of the better members. She had managed to recruit a few potential candidates into the cult. Some were good members, others not so good…

As part of the worship, the skin was removed from the victim and hung above the podium to dry. The innards and fat would be boiled down to make an oil to anoint new members and old members alike. Bones would be used to make sacrificial daggers and the skull would be made into a chalice to hold "holy" liquids. Every part of the victim would be used.

"before you take your leave my children, remember, there is solidarity in our family. Spread the word. Warn the others of their impending doom should they impede the inevitable. We are unstoppable my children. Go now."

Dr. Satan gave his ending speech and the congregation left. Only Baby and Otis stayed behind. They needed to speak to Dr. Satan. "Why the fuck did you drink that asshole's blood? What are you…fuckin' sick?" Otis asked disgusted. "what if he had some fuckin' aids shit?"

Baby giggled. "Don't get all queasy on me now Otis. You of all people should have a strong somach. We seen and did shit worse than this." She laughed. The way she saw it was that you were going to die one day. Whether it be an accident, murder, or a fucking disease, old age etc, one day the reaper would come a callin' and take his due. And Baby sure as hell, didn't want to fucking die of old age in a retirement home. No, if she were going to be taken out, it would be in a hail of gunfire.

Otis glared at Baby. "bullshit we didn't do worse than what you did—" Baby cut him off.

"Ok, making that girl suck off her father before you fucked her right there in front of him? Mr. lets get naked?" she asked with a sneer. Otis shoved his finger in her face in warning. "shut your fucking mouth before I shove something—" again, Baby cut him off. "Or what…..you'll fucking rape me? I fucking DARE you." She replied. Otis rolled his eyes. He might be a rapist when the need came up, (and it did several times) but he wouldn't lay a finger on Baby. Not because he was scared of her father, he wasn't scared of that fucking clown anymore than he was of his own father.; he respected Baby.

Dr. Satan came out to speak with the two members, and in tow, he had a new candidate. They were to train this potential member on the rules of the cult and the possible punishments ranging from simple, or immediate execution depending on the infraction and the mood of the one doling out the punishment.

"Listen up faggot, and listen well…I'm only gonna say this once and once only.

**Cult Guidelines**

**do not discuss cult business with non members. NO exceptions.**

**you WILL be loyal and steadfast and follow ALL cult rules**

**your first priority is the cult. EVEN over your family**

**the cult IS family now. EVEN above your own**

**Participation is a MUST**

**If instructed to breed with a fellow member, both parties are expected to comply**

**you WILL attend all meetings**

**Meetings WILL be kept private**

**hoods WILL be worn during worship at ALL times unless told otherwise**

**you will NOT deliberately harm, maim, kill, or attempt to, another member within good standing of the cult, nor will you attempt "justice" against ANY cult member who has broken the law.**

**Any member needed justice will be brought before the worship leader**

**Punishments for infractions**

**ALL infractions are punishable by death with the exception of 6,7 &9 **

**Punishment for 6, will result in rape if requested breeding in denied. The one who was refused may force himself upon the unwilling female. If it is reverse, the female may do so to the male. The non cooperating party will be bound by the hands and legs to prevent struggle and injury to both parties.**

**7,8,&9 will result in amputation of a specified body part. The offender will then eat said body part. Raw. The offender will receive medical attention prior to punishment.**

The yonger guy, whose name was Victor, swallowed nervously. He was regretting joining this cult, but it was too late now. Otis grinned at the younger man's nervousness. Otis had seen a great deal of justified punishments go on within the cult. Quite a bit of puking during punishment #7,8,& 9. He had even seen one guy known as Thunder, take his pleasure on a young potential "wife" of no older than 17 when she refused to breed. How she struggled underneath that fat sweaty slob of human waste. By the time he was done she had borne him two sons and a daughter. He still raped the bitch from time to time. The only reason she lay there and took it was because of her kids who were 4. he threatened to have them killed if she gave him any reason to doubt her whatsoever.

Eventually her children did die of "mysterious circumstances" and the cult elders were trying to find the killer, promising her retribution should they find him. They never did find him, or gave up. The young woman, distraught, had attacked him, unprovoked at that time, and in doing so ensured her own death.

Thunder saw his two fellow cultists in a secluded room and went in univited. He grinned sloppily at Baby conveying his interest in her. It wasn't "breeding time" yet, not for another month, but Otis wasn't having it either way. Thunder set down his bottle of booze and scratched his crotch. His filthy pants stained in the front with cum, piss, and who knew what else.


End file.
